


Living In The Past

by alannakazam



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Probably some Stony if you look with those eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alannakazam/pseuds/alannakazam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he went under, the world was at war. When he woke up, they said that they’d won. Only he doesn't feel like it was a victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living In The Past

Steve wants to hate Tony Stark.

Less than half a year ago, he was in World War II, fighting Nazis and spending time with his team. Less than half a year ago, he was talking design with Howard. Less than half a year ago, he was thinking of a future after the war, thinking of a life with him and Peggy, with Bucky and Howard with no enemy to fight.

Now, though, he sees the future. And he hates it so much.

All he sees is war, and hatred, and pain. All he sees is broken people living broken lives. In every person, every animal, every _object_ , all he sees is Peggy’s beauty, or Howard’s intelligence, or Bucky’s humour.

But he sees these most in Tony Stark. When he looks at Tony Stark, all he can see is Howard’s passion for design, and Bucky’s carefree attitude. He sees Peggy’s wit, and he sees Doctor Erskine’s ingenuity, and Colonel Phillip’s work ethic. He sees all these traits he respected in his friends and peers combined into one man.

And he wants to hate it. He wants to hate how it makes his stomach drop when Tony Stark starts talking about mechanics. He wants to hate how it makes his heart ache when he responds with a quick-witted comeback. He wants to hate how Tony Stark makes him feel like curling into a ball and staying there until another 70 years has past and there’s nothing left to remind him of the past.

When he went under, the world was at war. When he woke up, they said that they’d won. Only he doesn’t feel like it was a victory, all he feels is a hole where his heart was and a deep resentment towards the man who embodies what he lost.

Steve Rogers wants to hate Tony Stark so much.

_So why was it so difficult?_

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote. It's not that great. I'll stop talking now.


End file.
